


Dad's Favorite Little Pet

by JoLicious77



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoLicious77/pseuds/JoLicious77
Summary: Eve returns to Los Angeles and to Maze.Lucifer and Chloe work the case of a murdered investment advisor.Meanwhile Lucifer's first earthly nemesis shows up at Lux and Lucifer tries to convince them to leave town for good.Maze is keeping a secret from Eve in hopes to protect her, but her plan backfires and leaves Eve in harms way.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Dad's Favorite Little Pet

“Eve?” Lucifer’s voice breaks into her thoughts and she hears the surprise in his voice. 

“Hey, Luce” she smiles up at him from the table in the center of his club, her smile is bright, but he sees a heaviness in her eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” He asks out of curiosity glancing around the club to see if he can identify who she is with.  
“Oh, I’m meeting Maze” her smile softens, “I hope that’s OK?”  
“Yes of course” Lucifer replies honestly while sliding into the seat across from his former flame. “How have you been, WHERE have you been, what have you been up to?”  
“Good” her eyes go wide and her smile is animated, “I’ve been doing really great. Been around, ‘finding myself’” she air quotes the phrase, “meeting people, traveling. But you know what they say, there’s no place like home” seeing Lucifer’s sudden look of surprise and blatant fear that she may be referring to him, Eve hurries on, “I mean, Los Angeles, since it was the place I picked to come to, it will always feel like home.  
And Maze is here” she smiles softly, honestly and Lucifer sees the genuineness in her expression. 

As if on que, Maze appears, slides into the seat next to Eve and they kiss one another deeply.  
Lucifer is slightly surprised that he is neither aroused nor annoyed, he is simply neutral; and that realization makes him feel proud of his personal growth. 

He’s aware that Eve made her way back to town only days ago and that she and Maze had met up and made up. Lucifer was relived by the news, it seemed that Eve being back with Maze had helped Maze to find her center and to tap into the softer part of her being.  
Since Eve had been back, Maze had come by the bar once and met up with Lucifer.  
He was relieved when she didn’t greet him with her knives and instead just a surly grimace and truly shitty apology that went, “Sorry I tried to kill you, but you really can be a dick”.  
Lucifer was fine with it; it was more than he expected.  
So his reply had been simple, “Drink? I’m pouring”.  
It had actually been Amenadiel the next day who advised Lucifer that Eve was back and back with Maze and in that moment Lucifer realized why Maze had shown up and apologized in the most Maze of ways.  
While his ex-girlfriend and ex-bartender/demon bodyguard sat across from him and made out, Lucifer’s phone sounded. Pulling it out of his pocket and looking at it he saw a brief text from Chloe, “Caught a case, call me if you’re able to meet up at the scene in the next few minutes.”  
“Sorry you two, duty calls. Enjoy the rest of your night; drinks on the house and see you soon.”  
And he glides away from the table, unsure if either of them even heard him. 

Summer weather in Los Angeles is never pleasant during the day, blistering heat that although dry, still melts the spirit. But when the sun goes down, the suffocating heat evaporates and instead it becomes a bearable, warm place to walk around in normal clothes and feel like you can catch your breath.  
For those reasons, Lucifer enjoys the late night drive with the top down on his convertible. 

Chloe stands in the middle of a living room of a multimillion-dollar house, nestled in the hills and overlooking the city.  
Her hair is nestled on top of her head in a messy bun and she is nibbling on the top of her pen while conversing with an officer on the scene.  
Lucifer thinks briefly of Eve, less than an hour ago, sitting in front of him, hair and make-up impeccable, cleavage spilling out of her well-fitting top and yet as he looks at his slightly disheveled, obviously tired looking girlfriend, all he can think is that she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.  
“Hey” Lucifer says quietly, sliding up to Chloe while she is writing in her notebook.  
“Oh!” she gasps, obviously taken by surprise, “Hey, you made it” she smiles genuinely, thick lips stretching across perfect teeth. It’s all he can do not to take her in his arms and settle his mouth on hers.  
He sees the worry and exhaustion in her eyes but watches as they lessen slightly when landing on him.  
His heart squeezes in his chest.  
“Of course!” He replies, jamming his hands into his pockets before they take on a mind of their own and reach for her.  
“Lucifer!” Ella’s voice rings out just before he feels her launch herself at him and throw her arms around his waist, “I feel like I’ve not seen you in forever, buddy!” she squeals.  
“It was Monday, Miss Lopez, it’s literally been five days since I saw you. But yes, seems like forever” As he gently puts his hands on her shoulders and moves her away from him.  
“Look at this!” Ella exclaims while pointing towards the center of the room, “Have you ever seen anything like this?!”  
Lucifer finally looks at the reason he is there in the first place, the murder victim.  
It’s a man, sitting on a couch, congealed blood running down his neck from the ear to ear slash across his throat. While still holding a large dish of melted ice cream on his lap. 

“So a guy is sitting down, enjoying a banana split, watching Real Housewives of whatever city and someone came in and slit his throat?” Lucifer asks taking in the scene.  
“Yeah, pretty gruesome.” Ella agrees, nodding towards the corpse, “At least this time they left the murder weapon behind. Hopefully we can get some DNA off of it, and we’ll see if there is anything else around, hair, fibers, you know, same story different murder.”

“How do you get that close to someone with a knife?” Lucifer asks confused and intrigued, “His wife maybe?”  
“No wife” Chloe shakes her head, “no significant other from what we can tell; his name was Geoff McCormick, he owned a high end investment firm and seems he worked non-stop, so no time for relationships most likely. But there’s no sign of forced entry so either he let the killer in, or the killer had a key; either way, weirdly enough, the entire house was locked up when we got here.”  
“Odd” Lucifer looks around the palatial space, “they would be careless enough to leave the murder weapon behind but remember to lock up? What kind of killer does that?”

“Not sure but it also doesn’t look like anything is missing so robbery is most likely not the motive” Chloe explains, “good news is that he had cameras all over outside the house, so hopefully we’ll be able to see something on those. In the meantime, we’ll have to wait until tomorrow morning to talk to his colleagues at work, see if we can find any leads there.”  
“Detective?” The voice of an officer breaks in and holds up an evidence bag, “we did find the victims phone and wallet both on his dresser. Looks like all of his credit cards are there.”

“Okay, great” Chloe says wrinkling her brow, “can you log that first so that we can access the phone tomorrow, first thing? Thank you.” Turning back to Ella and Lucifer, Chloe appears even more confused than she was moments ago. “Ella? I’ll check in with you tomorrow.”  
“Sure” Ella says and then sighs, “but honestly it may not be for a few more days until we have more answers. But we’ll chat tomorrow.”

“Well” Chloe says as she and Lucifer stand in the driveway of the fancy house that is now a crime scene.  
“Well” Lucifer repeats, turning towards his partner.  
“This is a weird one, yeah? Rich, single guy, killed in his living room, while eating ice cream and watching reality TV? Hopefully Ella can find something…” Chloe trails off.  
“Yes” Lucifer agrees, “this is a weird one but we’ll figure it out.”  
“We always do” Chloe concedes with a tired smile. 

Reaching out, Lucifer places a broad hand on the side of her face and rubs his thumb across her cheekbone, “Can I convince you to come over and let me take care of you for a few hours before we get back at it?”  
“Not sure why you still think that I need ‘convincing’, all you have to do is ask” Chloe smiles slightly.  
“Oh and another thing” Lucifer says easily, “I saw Eve just before coming here, seems she’s back in town and playing house with Maze these days.”  
“Really?” Chloe asks slightly surprised “And how is she? Eve?”  
“I don’t know, I mean, she seemed fine, happy with Maze but…”  
“But what?” Chloe asks curiously  
“I don’t know, there was just something a little off with her; her spirit seemed…heavier.”

“Huh” Chloe wrinkles a brow, “well, how are you feeling about her being back? Being with Maze and all?”  
“Fine” Lucifer shrugs easily, “I hope they’re both happy; just wanted to tell you so you weren’t surprised if you bump into her or something.”  
Chloe smiles up at him, proud of how open he has become with her. “Thanks” she says sweetly, “and I’ll see you at your place in a bit.”

Before the sun has come up, Chloe stirs as Lucifer nuzzles her neck and whispers to her that it’s time to wake up.  
She realizes that her back hurts for no reason.  
Randomly she remembers her mother saying to her years ago, “One day, you’ll wake up and you’ll think you’re still young and you’re still capable but your body will tell you that you’re dead wrong.”  
“Ugg” Chloe groans squeezing her eyes shut before opening them wide to see Lucifer smiling at her.  
“Morning” he grins, his hair disheveled and his teeth gleaming white. 

“Why for the love of your dad are you ALWAYS awake before me?!” Chloe exclaims, still feeling exhausted and now slightly annoyed that he’s so attractive this early in the morning. “What time is it? Is it still dark outside?!”  
“It’s five AM, you said this would be the latest you could sleep. Good news is coffee is strong.”  
“Ugg” Chloe repeats putting an arm over her eyes, “I’m sorry I’m so grumpy, I’m just so tired, I did the math and have had exactly seven hours of sleep in three nights. I’m getting too old for this.”  
“Hey” Lucifer’s voice is calm, warm and as she pulls her arm away, he brushes the hair away from her face with one hand and uses his other arm to pull her close to him, “You’re brilliant and beautiful and simply overworked.”  
Chloe wants to say a million things and instead she simply allows herself to be held for a brief moment before dragging herself out of bed to face the day. 

Half an hour later Chloe is caffeinated, showered and sitting behind her desk, compiling the file from the day before. So far she has received the information from Geoff’s cell phone and the list of his work associates at the firm.  
Looking into his personal background, she confirms that he never married nor had any children.  
After a bit, Chloe makes her way to Ella’s lab to check on any progress.  
“Good morning” Ella chirps and not for the first time Chloe wonders if she is human.  
“Morning”  
“No Lucifer?” Ella asks, glancing around.  
“Oh, no not yet, he’ll be in later. Anyways, any news on anything yet?”  
“No not yet” Ella sighs, “blood work is going to take a hot minute, but we did actually find what appears to be dried sweat on the handle of the knife so cross all your fingers and toes that we get a DNA hit. Besides that, I did just see it come through confirmed that he had a safe but it had not been opened and nothing else in the house was taken.  
So weird.”  
“Entirely personal, it appears” Chloe mutters, furrowing her brow, “hopefully his employees can shed a little light.”

It’s just before nine AM when Chloe and Lucifer pull up to the shiny office building downtown LA that houses the victim’s investment firm.  
Pulling up to the front door and alighting from the corvette, Lucifer is surprised they have a valet. The young, dark haired man smiles broadly and reaches for Lucifer’s keys in exchange for a ticket he holds out.  
Slight hesitation and then pressing the keys into the young mans hand he says, “Treat her like she’s the head cheerleader who took pity and went with you to prom”. While at the same time pressing a fifty-dollar bill into his shirt pocket.  
Inside the shimmering building, Chloe and Lucifer set about talking to Mr. McCormick’s associates and start with the person who worked closest with him, the president of his company, Alexander Roman. He’s a fit, but compact man with short, black hair and strong features.  
His grip is firm and dry when he shakes Chloe and then Lucifer’s hands as way of formal, if not somewhat chilly greeting. 

“Mr. Roman” Chloe begins, “thank you for taking the time to meet with us about Mr. McCormick”  
“Of course” he replies with a businesslike tone.  
“Were you two close?” Chloe asks  
“Not really; we worked well together; I’ve been with him for the past 25 years.”  
“So you built this place together then?” Chloe presses  
A shrug, “I suppose”  
“So why was he CEO then?” Chloe asks feeling as if Alexander Roman is keeping something to himself.  
“Just the way it was, the firm was his dream and his idea; we just happened to work well together and I am good at what I do, but I didn’t have the same drive as Geoff” as he clears his throat and furrows his brow.  
“Mr. McCormick wasn’t married, is that right?” Chloe changes tracks 

“Geoff?” On a sarcastic chuckle, “No, Geoff was not married, never dated anyone in all the years I knew him. He was truly married to his work.”  
“Any other family?” Chloe probes  
“Not that I know of, his parents died when we first started up here and he never had any siblings.”  
“Would you know of anyone at all that would want to harm him?” Chloe finally asks, “Any bad investment deals?”  
“No” Alexander shakes his head slowly, “Look, I’ll be frank, Geoff and I had known each other longer than I knew anyone else, including my wife. But he was as vanilla of a guy as they come.  
He had no interests that I’m aware of, outside of work. He never traveled, dated, or anything. His biggest indulgence was going to the same restaurant for dinner every Friday night.  
His mind worked differently than other people, he was all about the numbers and routine, although he was a nice person, he just never seemed to have the desire or ability to connect on a personal level. 

If you asked him what he thought of the game on Sunday, he would look at you with a look of utter confusion.  
Geoff was as honest as they come; his reputation is what had people coming to us for years and trusting us with their life savings.”

“If we ask, is there any problem with us going over your books?” Chloe inquires.  
“Well, if it were up to me I’d say yes but there is a lot of sensitive, personal information of our clients and so out of respect for them I will ask that you get a warrant. But I’ll make sure we compile everything and have it ready for when the warrant comes through.”  
Chloe wants to be annoyed by the answer but she realizes it is entirely professional and if she were a client of his, she’d appreciate his dedication to her privacy.  
“Fair enough” she says on a sigh, “in the meantime, do you mind if we talk to the rest of your staff?”  
Before starting to talk to the rest of the employees, Chloe calls Dan and asks for him to start working on the warrant.  
They spend the rest of the afternoon interviewing the staff, one by one. All of them giving a similar tale of their former boss.  
No one appears greatly broken up, rather they seem concerned with their jobs.  
Everyone shares that Mr. McCormick was fair, honest and nice, but entirely about his work. He would greet people and give generous bonuses but he had a strict routine and never engaged socially with anyone. 

By the end of rounds of interviews, Chloe’s head hurts.  
Lucifer only had a chance to mojo one person and it was more out of pure boredom than necessity.  
But the warrant has come through and Alexander hands over a thumb drive with the files.  
“Oh, Mr. Roman” Chloe turns and faces the man just as they get ready to depart, “You said that Mr. McCormick always ate at the same place each week, do you know where that was?”  
“Oh, right, Eddison’s on 8th”

Once they step out into the bright sun and suffocating heat, they only have to wait a moment before the valet shows back up, driving Lucifer’s car at a reasonable rate of speed.  
As they exchange keys for ticket and another crisp fifty, the young man says, “You’re with the police?”  
“Yes” Chloe answers, stepping to Lucifer’s side, “we are”  
“Asking about Mr. McCormick?” the valet asks  
“Yes” She repeats, “you knew him well?”  
“Oh” the young man who’s tag on his shirt states his name is Henry, “well, I knew him but not well. But he was a nice guy; it’s too bad he’s dead. Good tipper. Do you know who did it?”  
“Not yet” Chloe shakes her head, “But it’s early and I’m confident we’ll find the person who did this and bring them to justice.”  
“I hope so” he says earnestly and then realizing he’s slacking on the job, Henry clears his throat and steps away, “Sorry I’ve got to get back to it, but good luck detectives.”

After departing, Chloe presses her head into the headrest and shuts her eyes, “I know my job, I understand that you have to leave no stone unturned, but I can’t help but feel like that was…”  
“A COLOSSAL waste of time, Detective?” Lucifer sighs and forces himself to not reach for his flask since the last time he did it while driving with Chloe, she nearly had a heart attack.  
“Yes” She mutters, “hopefully we find something at Eddison’s.”  
“Except we can’t go there now, they’re closed” Lucifer supplies, “they’re still a classic supper club and don’t open up until 6 each night.”  
“Great. Okay, well at least I have this” opening her eyes she holds up the thumb drive with the files that Alexander gave her, “will keep me busy until then.”

“As much as the idea of pouring over a bunch of files full of numbers, absolutely warms the cockles, I’m afraid I will have to skip that riveting part of the case. I have to meet the delivery person at the bar.  
But what do you say we have a working dinner? Since Eddison’s won’t open until six and we both know black coffee is all you’ll run on all day, I propose I take you there tonight for a warm meal with a side of waitstaff interrogation.”  
“Sure” Chloe says knowing she shouldn’t agree to it and take the time away from the office but Lucifer’s idea is reasonable enough for her to agree.  
Lucifer is surprised he doesn’t have to talk her into it as he hears her continue easily, “I’ll swing by the bar at 7 and we can go from there, yeah?”  
As they pull into the precinct parking lot and Lucifer puts the car in park.  
“Took the words right out of my mouth” Lucifer smiles before closing the distance between them and kissing her gently at first and then deeper.  
Pulling apart, Chloe smiles slowly, “thanks for your help today, Lucifer. I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

It's just before 7 and Lucifer is at Lux; he has concluded his business and now sits alone at the bar, sipping a drink and waiting for Chloe to arrive.  
The place is empty and not officially open for another hour so he enjoys the quiet.  
Just as he takes a pull on his drink he hears the door open and close behind him.  
“Detective! You’re early!” Smiling he turns and is surprised to see the figure of a man, standing in the dim light and walking his direction.

“Sorry” Lucifer calls, not leaving his seat, “we’re closed until 8.”  
“Lucifer!” The man replies, a smile in his voice as he moves smoothly across the room towards the bar.  
Just as Lucifer prepares to repeat himself, the man steps into the light, feet from Lucifer and smiles, all perfectly straight, white teeth gleaming.  
“It’s been a while” the tall, fit blonde man says, his bright blue eyes easily holding Lucifer’s glare.  
“Well, well, well” Lucifer sets down his glass and doesn’t bother standing up, “If it isn’t my dad’s favorite little pet” through clinched teeth, nearly spitting the words out.  
“And if it isn’t your dad’s first mistake” the smile remains firmly intact while he motions towards Lucifer.  
“What are you doing here, Adam? And HOW are you here? Did someone install a lift recently no one has told me about?” Lucifer glares at the first person he ever truly hated.  
Rather than answer immediately, Adam ambles around to the other side of the bar, pours himself a drink and drinks it down quickly before pouring a second one and walking back to stand in front of Lucifer.

“You know, the whiskey here is really the best part about this century.” Adam looks at his glass and back at Lucifer and the previous, insincere smile falls off of his face as he clenches his jaw.  
“So, where’s my wife, Lucifer?”  
“Ahhh, there it is, the old, control freak I knew and hated.”  
“Where is she?” Adam asks, his voice quiet but full of undeniable rage.  
“What makes you think I would tell you even if I knew? I mean, how bad does she hate you that she worked to find a way out of heaven to escape you? HEAVEN.”  
Adam finishes his drink and calmly places the glass on the bar. 

“You were a snake then, and you’re a snake now” his voice barely above a whisper, “You ruined my marriage, got me kicked out of paradise and then, you killed my son.”  
“It must have driven you mad to know the woman who’s singular purpose was to be your wife, left you and gave up enteral life in paradise to be with me.  
How does that feel? To know someone has given up eternity, twice now, just to get away from you?  
And as for Cain? We both know he got the punishment he was worthy of.”  
Lashing out angrily, Adam grabs Lucifer by the collar of his suit and forcefully pulls him off his stool.  
“Go for it” Lucifer grins menacingly, “please give me a reason.”  
Thinking better of it, but not in the least bit intimidated by his nemesis, Adam releases Lucifer and takes half a step backwards while his earlier, fake smile slides back into place.  
“I know she’s here, Lucifer and I WILL find her.”  
“And then what? How many centuries before you take a hint, Adam?”  
Just as Adam is getting ready to reply, the door opens again and Chloe’s voice calls out, “Sorry I’m late, I was just….oh” she stops, seeing there is someone at the bar talking to Lucifer. 

Crossing to where the men are at the bar, she feels tension incredibly high even though they both are smiling.  
Knowing Lucifer as well as she does, it is obvious his is as fake as a bodybuilders tan.  
Changing her focus, her eyes settle on the stranger.  
For a moment her breath goes a little thin as she realizes just how incredibly attractive that he is.  
Eyes as clear and blue as any she had ever seen and blonde hair without a piece out of place.  
She was even aware that he was wearing a suit that fit his tall, trim figure, perfectly. 

“Sorry” she says pulling her gaze away from him and to Lucifer who rolls his eyes dramatically over her reaction to Adam, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”  
“Oh it’s perfectly fine” Adam says, all teeth and bright eyes.  
And even though his eyes have not left her face, Chloe feels like he’s already looked her up and down at least once. 

She’s surprised that for a moment she’s grateful she’d taken the time to go home, shower, apply make-up and put on a nice dress for dinner. As if reading her mind, Adam extends a long, well manicured hand.  
“You must be Chloe, the woman who domesticated the devil”  
Slipping her hand into his, Chloe clears her throat, chuckles nervously, unsure if he is speaking literally or figuratively; it was hard to tell who this could be, these days.

“I’m Adam” his hand is warm, engulfing hers.  
“Adam? As in?” One eyebrow slowly raises.  
“Eve’s husband, yes” He adds, while she distantly realizes he’s still holding her hand.  
“Oh” for a moment she is surprised that she’s not even surprised that much anymore.  
Gently but firmly she pulls her hand out of his and as she looks at him, she sees something menacing behind those crystal clear eyes. 

“EX-husband” Lucifer’s voice breaks in as he makes his way around Adam and to Chloe’s side. Putting his arm around her waist, he looks at Adam with a wiry grin, “Now if you’ll excuse us, we have plans that don’t include you so you can take yourself out or I can throw you out. Either way, get out of my bar and never come back.”

Adam chuckles lightly and calmly begins to walk away. As he gets to the door he turns and has the last word, “Great to meet you Chloe, and please, if you see my wife around be sure to let her know I’m looking forward to our reunion.”  
Before they can reply, he slips out the door and into the night. 

“Are we going to talk about that?” Chloe turns and looks at Lucifer, she can see that dark rage he’s kept bottled up for a long time, brewing just beneath the surface.  
“Not much to talk about. Adam, the firstborn of all mankind and the original dirt bag on planet earth, literally, has somehow managed to find his way out of heaven to try and stalk the woman who has literally left another realm to try and get away from him. Talk about dense.”  
“Wow, okay, so does Eve know?” Chloe asks, concern coloring her words  
“I have, no idea” Lucifer throws back the rest of his drink and takes her by the hand, “come on, dinner and interrogation await.”  
“Okay” Chloe agrees, “you drive, I’ll call Maze from the car”  
“Why?” Lucifer asks surprised.  
“To let her know that her girlfriend’s crazy ex-husband is in town, stalking her. She should know Lucifer. Does he even know about Eve and Maze?”  
Lucifer sighs, “Doubtful, but I’d love to see the look on his face when he realizes a demon is about to cut his heart out.”

Chloe is true to her word and on the drive over she places a call to Maze and briefly recounts the fact that Adam has left heaven and is looking for Eve. She promises to guard their secret and advises to let her and Lucifer know if either women need anything.  
Maze is her usual angry self with few words except a gruff thanks for the warning.  
After hanging up, Lucifer notices that she is unusually quiet.  
“Everything OK? I mean besides the weird Days of Our Celestial Lives episode we are currently in.”  
Chloe lets out a laugh but then a long-held breath. 

“I just, I guess I never realized that Eve and I had so much in common; being created for a certain man. I mean, I obviously got the winning side, but still….” She trails off and looks out the side window.  
Wordlessly, Lucifer reaches over and holding her hand, squeezes it gently.  
After a beat he reassures her, “Eve was made to ONLY be Adam’s wife and a mother.”  
“I know, I know” Chloe nods, shoves away those old feelings of frustration and sadness upon first finding out Lucifer was her destiny. Looking over at him now, she sees the kindness in his eyes, feels the warmth of his touch.  
“Not a day goes by that I’m not grateful to have been put in your path, Lucifer” she reassures honestly.  
Lifting her hand to his lips he kisses it gently as he pulls the car into the parking lot of the restaurant.  
Putting the car in park, turns in his seat to face her.  
“In case I don’t tell you later, you’re absolutely stunning and I am grateful every moment of every day that I found you.”

Meanwhile across town in the flat that Maze has rented above an old factory, she hangs up the phone and stares at the wall for a moment.  
“What was that?” Eve’s voice drifts up to her from behind.  
Clearing her throat, Maze puts on a smile and turns around, “Oh nothing, just Chloe with some information about a bounty. I actually need to get to work on it sooner rather than later.” While crossing to the small kitchen table and opening up her laptop.  
“Oh!” Eve says excitedly, “Can I help?”  
Maze wants to immediately tell her no as it will be tricky to hide who it is that she’s trying to track down.  
Somewhere in the back of her mind she knows that she should tell Eve, but the truth is she’s been through enough to not have to worry about a creepy ex hanging around.  
Not when Maze has the skill and the ability to find him first.  
“Actually” Maze settles on, “you can. Where did you go when you first came here with no ID?”  
“Oh” Eve ponders for a moment, “well, I mean after I made it to LA I went to Lucifer’s”  
Maze bites the inside of her lip, holding back biting words that show her lingering annoyance with him.  
“I mean, where did you go to get your fake ID’s?”  
“Oh! Well, I’m not sure, Lucifer did it for me, he did tell me that his guy was the best in the world and just happened to live and work in LA. Said it was the same person who helped him when he came here.”  
“Of course” Maze nods and knows exactly who she has to pay a visit to. She wishes she knew what Adam looked like so she would know exactly who she was hunting, but she was sure she would soon be able to find out.  
“I need to go” Maze stands up abruptly and grabs her jacket off the back of the chair.  
“But” Eve begins, feeling her heart sink a little.  
“It’s OK” Maze reassures, “I’ll be back soon, I promise.” She quickly kisses Eve and disappears into the night.

Eddison’s was an establishment nearly as old as Lux, it was small, high end, dark, quiet and expensive.  
They had a glass of wine and delicious dinner before Chloe decides it’s time to work.  
She starts with her waitress who is a young, attractive redhead.  
“Excuse me” Chloe asks quietly, “did you know Geoff McCormick?”  
“Geoff?” the waitress smiles, “Sure, we all know him, he was a regular, every Friday night he came in and sat right over there” she motions towards a table in the corner, “and June was his waitress.”  
“June?” Chloe asks  
“Yeah, she’s behind the bar tonight” the waitress points across the room, “she’s pretty shook up with the news about Geoff.”  
“Thanks” Chloe smiles and the waitress departs their table.  
After settling the tab, Chloe and Lucifer cross the dimly lit room to the small bar where a woman in her fifties is mixing a drink.  
Once she sets it in front of the patron not far from another them, she turns her attention to Chloe and Lucifer and walks to where they are, “What can I get you two?” she asks, a broad smile in place.  
But Chloe notices her eyes are puffy and slightly red. 

“June?” Chloe asks and as she nods, Chloe continues, “we’re with the LAPD and are here to ask you a few questions about Geoff McCormick, we understand he was a regular here?”  
Before the question is completed, they see June struggling with her emotion as a tear escapes.  
“I’m sorry” she whispers, turning to ensure no one else at the bar sees her weep.  
“It’s alright” Chloe replies kindly, “I’m sorry to upset you, we just were trying to get some insight on him.”  
“He was a wonderful man” June continues, blinking back the next wave of tears, “He’s been coming in for years and we got to know one another. He was quiet but he was always so kind. And always with a generous tip.”  
“Did you ever see Geoff outside of work?” Lucifer chimes in, sure her grief is more than as it relates to a platonic relationship, “did he ever give you more than just the tip?”  
“What?” June looks genuinely surprised, “no, no” shaking her head, “nothing like that. I mean, he knew I was a single mom and helped me out a few times with my son. Once when he found out he was in the hospital and I didn’t have adequate insurance, he paid the medical bills.  
I mean, the hospital never told me who it was it was an ‘anonymous donor’, but I knew it was Geoff.  
When I asked him that next week, here at dinner, he just said he was glad I was back.  
I think, I think he did it not just out of kindness, but because he needed is routine back.”

“What do you mean?” Chloe inquires with a furrowed brow.  
“He had a routine, he always ate the same thing at the same time at he same table on the same day of the week. I know he didn’t have family and truth be told I’m not sure he had friends.  
He was always so kind to me, but also kind of awkward; I think he had some type of disorder, OCD or some form of autism.  
From what I knew about him he was brilliant but slightly detached.  
I always got the feeling that he WANTED to care more, show more emotion, but he just didn’t know exactly how to.”

“Thank you” Chloe says sincerely, “sorry to have bothered you here.”  
“No problem, whatever I can do I’m happy to try and help find whoever did this.”

Neil is dressed in scrubs wearing gloves and goggles, singing along to the classic rock song that is blaring, while he is embalming a 70 year-old heart attack victim.  
He’s been doing the job so long he can nearly do it in his sleep; so he is shocked when he hears a woman’s angry voice coming from behind him. 

“Neil!” Maze shouts and watches the mortician spin around with shock and horror on his face as he drops the tools he was using.  
“How did you get in here?!” Neil looks around wildly, suddenly thinking that maybe ghosts are real. But he doesn’t remember ever having a corpse that looked anything like the woman in front of him who is clad in black, hands on hips and eyes snapping anger.  
But her face does ring a bell for some reason.  
“Please” Maze rolls her eyes takes a step closer while Neil takes a step back until he bumps into the table that is holding a dead body.  
“What do you want?” Neil asks, trying desperately not to panic.  
“Neil” Maze shoves out a sigh, “it’s me, Mazikeen Smith, remember?”  
“Oh!” he put a hand over his heart and breaths a massive sigh of relief, “of course! Lucifer’s friend. How is Lucifer? The last time I saw him he ruined a funeral here.”  
“Lucifer is fine, still dickish. And yes, you got my paperwork years ago. Anyways, I need your help.”  
Neil thinks for a moment about declining but something about her manner and a shadow of a memory of seeing her once with a terrifying looking knife makes him quickly agree. 

“So” Neil begins shortly thereafter when they have moved out of his funeral home morgue and into his office, “what can I do for you?”  
“There would have been a man who came to you in the last few days and asked for papers. His name is Adam”  
“Adam what?” Neil asks  
“Just Adam”  
“Okay” Neil drags the word out, “what else? Age? What he looks like?”  
“No one is really sure about his age exactly. And I have no idea what he looks like, but I’m sure he’s attractive. Striking, even, like he was created directly by the hand of God.”  
“Well, no one like that rings a bell. I’ve only had three customers the last two days, one was a woman and the other two were brothers that by no means fit that description.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, yes, I’m sure; but if anyone matching, well, the most vague description I’ve ever gotten in my entire life, appears, I’ll let you know.”  
“You better” Maze puts her face close to his and can hear him audibly swallow.  
“Scouts honor” Neil replies, both terrified and strangely aroused.

The next morning, Chloe is at her desk, drinking her second coffee of the day and going over the financial files Alexander provided them.  
Lucifer sits across from her, texting and happily humming.  
After dinner the night before he’d come back to her place with her and together they’d gone over some of the case before Chloe could no longer keep her eyes open.  
They got an early start in the morning and were at precinct by 7 AM. 

“Hey” Dan’s voice breaks into her thoughts now, “I had a chance at reviewing the security cams from the vic’s house and it’s weird.”  
“Weird how?” Chloe asks curiously  
“Weird as in there is no footage at all of the murderer. No one lurking around the house at all the night of the murder.”  
“What about the day before? Maybe the killer got in earlier and hid?” Chloe asks intrigued.

“No, I ended up going back a full week and nothing. And that guy, I don’t know if he was paranoid or what but he had every INCH of his property covered. I’m telling you, no one made it in there.”  
“So what?” Chloe asks perplexed.  
“Ohhh, was it a ghost?” Lucifer swings his feet off the desk and stands up, suddenly interested in the most boring case he’s ever remembered, until now.  
“Yeah I’m sure that’s exactly it” Dan says dryly.  
“Maybe it’s suicide” Chloe says, I mean there was no sign of anyone else being there and the knife was close enough to the body he could have done it to himself?” 

“Before he finished his ice cream?” Lucifer asks doubtfully.  
“I hate that I agree with Lucifer on this” Dan states, “but that is a weird time to kill yourself, right? BEFORE you down your favorite dessert?”

“Yeah, wasn’t suicide” Ella’s voice breaks in but rather than sounding disappointed over the fact, there is excitement in her voice, “we got a hit on the DNA on the handle of the knife. Kind of.”  
“Oh do tell!” Lucifer interjects.  
“Well, it’s not exact, but there are markings that match a convicted felon, Cole Bradbury who is serving life in prison for murder. We know it couldn’t be him because he’s been in prison for 20 years.  
And also the DNA is not an EXACT match, just shows that whomever did the killing is related to him. And closely, most likely a first cousin, child or half-sibling.”  
“So if we find the offender, you can match the DNA?”  
“Yep, no problem”  
“Great news, Ella!” Chloe feels a sense of hope.  
“Well, I think I found something as well” Chloe adds, “I was going over the financial files and found an anomaly with one of their largest clients; it looks like someone was taking money from their accounts and keeping it off books.  
I traced it back as far as I could and it looks like it goes back to Alexander Roman.”  
“I knew it!” Lucifer claps, “You don’t have a name like Alexander Roman and not end up being the villain in the story.”

“Yeah, well” Chloe continues, “I think we need to go pay him a visit, see if we can get a DNA sample for Ella while we’re at it.”  
“Agreed” Lucifer straightens his suit, “Let me just go grab some coffee for the road and I’ll be ready to go get the truth out of the shady business partner. Get anyone else anything?”  
As each person declines, Lucifer heads off to the breakroom.  
But before the trio of Dan, Chloe and Ella can continue discussing the case, they hear a man clear his throat before asking, “Excuse me, sorry to interrupt.”  
Turning together simultaneously Chloe tries not to gasp her surprise at seeing Adam standing in front of them.  
“Adam” Chloe manages and quickly looks around to ensure that Lucifer is nowhere near so that he doesn’t make a scene, “what are you doing here?”

“Detective!” He smiles broadly and Chloe can see Ella’s mouth fall open out of the corner of her eye.  
“Dan” Chloe says, turning her attention to her ex who looks strangely star struck, “can you show Adam to an empty interrogation room? I’ll be in shortly.”  
“Sure” Dan says, learning a long time ago to not ask any questions. Instead he simply turns towards the intimidatingly attractive stranger and says, “follow me.”  
And together they leave Chloe and Ella’s company.  
“Who. Is. THAT?” Ella asks and before Chloe can answer she continues, “I mean is it warm in here or did I just sit down on a pile of hot coals?” Finally turning to face her friend, Ella’s grin is downright devious.  
“Ella” Chloe half whispers her name.  
“What? A girl can look and by the way is it just me or could he be Lucifer’s hotter, blonde, brother? I mean, the suit, the charm….”  
“I get it Ella and no it’s not just you, he is” Chloe clears her throat loudly, “attractive, I suppose; but he’s Eve’s ex.” 

“Wait!” Ella squeaks, “That is the ex-husband of Lucifer’s ex-girlfriend and he wants to talk to you, Lucifer’s current squeeze? And did you say his name is ADAM? As in Adam and Eve? What are the chances, and when did we land in some kind of weird….”  
“Days of Our Celestial Lives?” Chloe mutters, repeating Lucifer’s earlier expression “And yes indeed, what are the chances.  
Listen Ella, he and Lucifer aren’t exactly friends so can you please cover for me for the next five minutes?”  
“Sure, no problem”  
But Chloe is already walking as quickly as she can to the empty room across the hall.  
Once inside, she see’s Adam sitting comfortably behind the table and Dan is still in the room.  
“Thanks Dan” she says and then introduces the two, “Dan, this is Adam, Eve’s ex-husband” with meaning in her tone, “Adam, this is Dan, my fellow detective.”  
Dan blinks once, twice, unsure if life could get any weirder. 

“Why are you here?” Chloe asks curtly  
“I’m here to get your help” Adam says with that smile that is starting to give Chloe the creeps.  
“With what?” Chloe asks impatiently.  
“Well, with finding my wife of course” long dark lashes flutter innocently.  
“Eve?” Chloe asks with a touch of sarcasm in her voice, “as far as I’m aware she’s not missing.”  
“Oh but she is, detective” Adam says, trying to sound sincere, “I just need to talk to her and I have a feeling you know where she is, I mean, regardless of the fact that Lucifer and she had such a CLOSE relationship.”  
Chloe chuckles, aware he’s baiting her but also that he’s dangerous.  
“Listen, this is the 21st century and women are free to do as they please. She is aware that you’re in town, so she’ll find you if she wants. And if she doesn’t want to and you continue to try and stalk her down, I’ll have you know there are laws against that now.”  
Adam slowly pulls his smile into a deep frown before standing up, shooting his cuffs, “Alright” he tries to hold his temper in check, “I guess I’ll be on my way.” 

As Adam leaves the room, Lucifer, who is waiting at Chloe’s desk sees him and starts walking his direction with fury in his pace.  
“Hey big guy” Ella steps in front of him  
“Not now Ella” Lucifer says, his eyes never leaving Adam’s smug face.  
“Okay so the deal is I was supposed to keep you from doing whatever it is you’re about to do. Don’t make a scene. Chloe’s got this.” Ella’s voice of reason settles on his ears just as Adam breaks his gaze and bounds up the stairs and disappears from view. 

At the same time, Chloe and Dan come out of the interrogation room together and Dan is obviously in shock.  
“So was that weird, right? The fact that…that...that…was Adam, as in…”  
“The origin of our existence was just in our interrogation room, asking about his ex-wife who is the OTHER half of our origin and ALSO happens to be the ex-girlfriend of my current boyfriend who is also my destiny? Yes Dan, yes, weird is an everlasting understatement.  
But listen” She stops walking and turns to face him, “We have to view this as a case.  
A woman, Eve, left her husband and is trying to hide/get away from him. So we need to make sure that she’s kept safe.”  
“Sure” Dan says, obviously on the edge of his brain exploding, “she’s with Maze, right? I mean, she should be as safe as anyone could be.”

“What did he want?” Lucifer crosses to them, “I swear to dad I’ll rip his lungs out myself if he keeps at this” without realizing it his eyes go red.  
“Wow, put those away in here, man” Dan loud whispers.  
Blinking back to his normal eyes, Lucifer clenches his jaw.  
“It’s fine” Chloe says firmly, “He’s just asking about Eve but he’s aware that if he continues to pursue this he’ll have the law to answer to as well. We’ve got this.”  
Seeing Lucifer’s anger, Chloe puts a hand on his arm, “Trust me with this, okay? In the meantime, we have a case. So let’s get back to that shall we?”

Adam leaves the precinct and steps into the bright Los Angeles sun. He’s still not sure what the draw is for so many humans and non-humans alike.  
It was incredibly hot in the summer, enough that he could feel sweat trickle down the back of his neck almost immediately upon leaving the building.  
Besides that, there was the noise, constant, loud and overlapping sounds that wore on his nerves.  
In a city packed with so many people, finding Eve could be a challenge but luckily for him he was resourceful and despite what Eve thought, he himself had paid attention for all those years in heaven, as well.  
Whistling, Adam bounds down the steps of the police station and climbs into the back of a waiting rideshare. 

“Um, is this Mazikeen?” Neil’s voice chirps through the phone  
“Yeah” Maze replies, “what do you have for me?”  
“Not much. But something…I think. The guy you asked about? He was here a little while ago, I mean I’m pretty sure it’s him, tall, blonde, jawline to make me question my sexuality and his name was Adam.”  
“AND?!” Maze feels her patience wearing thin  
“He came by and I’m working on his papers.”  
“Where is he? Is he there? Do you know where he’s staying?”  
“No…but!” Neil rushes on, afraid of her even over the phone, “I do have a phone number for him, if that will help?”  
Maze takes down the number, hangs up the phone and stuffs it in her pocket. 

“Who was that?” Eve asks standing behind Maze.  
Turing, she smiles at Eve, “No one, just related to my case”  
“What’s going on Maze?” Eve narrows her eyes and crosses her arms, “I feel like you’re keeping something from me.”  
“It’s fine, I promise; nothing you need to worry about, OK?” Maze feels a fleeting moment of guilt but shoves it aside and is sure that she’s doing what’s best for the woman she loves.  
“Listen, I have to go, but what about dinner tonight? Out?”  
Eve doesn’t reply verbally she just nods once and watches her girlfriend walk out the door.

On the drive back to the investment firm, Chloe’s phone rings.  
“Dan?” Chloe answers it, “What’s up?”  
“Hey,” Dan says, “I was going to share that I also had found something in the vic’s phone.”  
“Oh yeah?” Chloe asks with interest.  
“Yeah, so there are a series of texts that start out relatively normal but increase in their aggression; someone who is insisting that Geoff is their dad.”  
“What?” Chloe asks with surprise  
“Geoff?” Lucifer asks in shock, “The math-obsessed monk has a child?”  
“I don’t know” Dan replies, “but someone was sure that he did. Unfortunately, the number goes back to a burner phone.”  
“Well, at least it’s something” Chloe says, feeling encouraged, “Thanks Dan, let me know if you find anything else” before disconnecting the line.  
Once they reach the firm, Chloe and Lucifer once again have a valet help them with their car.  
Inside, they are quickly taken to meet with Alexander who does not seem surprised nor bothered to see them again.  
“Detective Decker, you’re back, have you found any news on Geoff’s demise?”  
“No” Chloe shakes her head and sits across the desk from him “not yet but I did have a few other questions.”  
“Sure, whatever I can do to help”  
“When we were going over the financial records you provided, we found an oddity with one of your top clients, one that you work with directly, it appears that there is a lot of money has gone missing off of their account. Small amounts over a long period of time that didn’t seem to be going to any of their other accounts.”  
“Lyle Industries?” Alexander asks easily  
“Yes” Chloe is a little taken aback about how easily he shares the name of the client, “Lyle Industries and we were able to find that it looks like you were the sole person responsible for the account. Did Geoff know you were, what? Skimming a little off the top? Threaten to fire you?”  
“No, no, nothing like that” Alexander remains entirely unfazed and calm, “Geoff was well aware of Mr. Lyle’s arrangement. It’s delicate” looking between Chloe and Lucifer, Alexander clears his throat and finally appears slightly uncomfortable. 

“Mr. Lyle has a daughter that, well she’s not his wife’s daughter and his wife manages their fund. It was a thing we worked out, both Geoff and I, to ensure that the girl would be taken care of but not cause him any marital issues.”  
“Wait” Lucifer sits up straighter, “so you set up an illegitimate fund instead of a college fund? Or maybe in addition to?”  
“Listen, I’m not proud of it but I do have all of the details on a separate server; I can download it and give it to you now, detective.”  
“Yes, please” Chloe states feeling that he is telling the truth.  
After a few quick keystrokes, Alexander inserts another thumb drive, downloads the information and hands it to Chloe.  
“One more thing, is it OK with you if we take a DNA sample? Just to rule you out?” Chloe asks.  
“Sure” he agrees easily, “whatever you need”.

Moments after obtaining a cheek swab, Chloe thanks him as she and Lucifer make their way to the door, they open it and turn back.  
“One more thing, Mr. Roman” Chloe says, “did Mr. McCormick ever have a child? Maybe something similar to Mr. Lyle’s situation? A child he didn’t raise?”  
“Geoff?” Alexander looks truly shocked by the notion, “no, none that I’m aware of and would be truly surprised if he did.”  
Nodding they thank him again for his time and walk together back downstairs.  
Just as they reach the front door they hear a woman’s voice behind them, “Excuse me? Detectives?”  
Turning together they see a woman they recognize as the executive assistant hurrying their way.  
“Sorry, but I wanted to catch you before you leave, I overheard you talking to Alexander about Mr. McCormick” lowering her voice to barely a whisper she says, “about him having a kid?”  
“Right” Chloe says interested, “what do you know about that?”  
“Well the day before he died, Mr. McCormick was in his office and I overheard Henry”  
“Henry?” Lucifer says, “The valet?”  
“Yes” she hurries on quietly, “he was accusing him of walking out on his mom before he was born, saying he was his dad.”  
“His dad?” Lucifer asks surprised again then looking at Chloe, “Could the young car parker be the one sending those angry texts Daniel was going on about?”

“Yes” the assistant answers excitedly, “I heard him telling Mr. McCormick talking about how angry he was that he’d not responded to his texts.  
But Mr. McCormick was pretty quiet most of the time except for only saying calmly that he wasn’t Henry’s dad and that he must be confused.  
But Henry said that if he wasn’t his dad why did he get him the job and Mr. McCormick said something about doing June a favor.”  
“June?” Chloe says and looks at Lucifer with surprise  
“Looks like maybe his waitress may have also been on the menu 20 years ago!”

While Chloe and Lucifer drive to the home address for June that Dan had sent over, Lucifer’s phone rings and after answering it, he’s surprised to hear Eve’s voice.  
“Lucifer?” She ask, sounding anxious.  
“Eve?” He replies, “Is everything okay?”  
“I don’t know, it’s Maze”  
“What about Maze?” Concern starting to wash over him as he and Chloe exchange a worried glance.  
“She’s acting weird, she told me she has a bounty but I know she’s hiding something. And I feel like it’s important.”  
“Oh” Lucifer feels relief that Maze is just being her usual self, “well, maybe she’s out hunting Adam and doesn’t want you to bother with it.”  
There is utter silence on the other end of the line for so long he repeats her name into the receiver, “Are you there?”  
“Adam?” Breathless surprise, “he’s…he’s…here?”  
“Well yes” Lucifer says matter-of-factly, “Chloe called Maze days ago, the same day Adam showed up at Lux asking about you. No worries though, I didn’t tell him anything at all except that if he kept it up he’d regret the day dad doodled him out of the dirt. You didn’t know?”  
“No” angst colors her words, “why wouldn’t Maze tell me?”  
“Oh, uh, I’m not sure about that, may want to ask her; but not to worry I’m sure she’ll find him and send him packing. Until then, gotta go.”

“What was that?” Chloe asks as she pulls in front of the humble home that belongs to June.  
“Eve, apparently Maze is out playing hero trying to find Adam but left out telling Eve he was in town.  
But that’s their giant suitcase of issues to unpack, you and I need to go find out if June was more than Geoff’s favorite month of the year.”

Eve holds the phone in her hand, tears blooming in her big, brown eyes.  
It was too much.  
All of it.  
Adam in Los Angeles; how did he even figure out how to get here?  
And why couldn’t he just leave her alone?

Then there was Maze, lying to her, hiding the facts from her. Even her ex-boyfriend’s current girlfriend was decent enough to try and warn them.  
Somewhere in the back of her mind, Eve understands; she knows that Maze in her very Maze like way, was just trying to protect her, but it was devastating to know that she would be able to keep something SO BIG from her.  
And here she was, alone in the flat, no one to talk to, no one to understand. If only she could just share all of this with someone, someone who would help give her some perspective, some support.  
Suddenly she has a thought and grabbing her purse, Eve leaves the flat and heads across town. 

June looks surprised to see Chloe and Lucifer at her front door but doesn’t hesitate to let them in.  
“What can I help you with?” she asks, looking between the two.  
“Just a few more questions” Chloe begins, “it’s about your son, Henry. Do you know where he is?”  
“Henry?” she looks sincerely surprised, “he’s at work but he’ll be back in a bit, why?”  
“Is there any reason that Henry would believe that Mr. McCormick was his father?” Chloe asks and watches as the woman exhales deeply and then sinks into a chair looking defeated.  
“So that’s a yes” Lucifer mutters.  
“When Henry was in the hospital, I told him Geoff paid his medical bills and he asked me if it was because he was his dad. I told him no, I told him that Geoff was just a regular at the restaurant and he seemed to accept that.  
But then, he got the job at Geoff’s firm and something in him, it changed.  
Every day he would tell me some story about how nice Geoff was to him and then, a few weeks ago he told me he was sure he was his dad.

I tried” June sniffles, a tear escaping her eye, “I tried to tell him that he wasn’t is dad but he wouldn’t believe me.  
I think the truth was just too ugly for him; his real dad is a bad guy, someone I saw for a very short time and when I found out I was pregnant I moved to another city.  
There was no way I’d have him in my child’s life.  
Not long after Henry was born, his biological father killed someone in a robbery and ended up going to prison.”

“Cole Bradbury” Chloe says quietly remembering the DNA results that Ella found and watches June’s shocked expression  
“Yes. How did you…” but she trails off, sure she doesn’t want to know the answer, “when all this craziness started with Geoff, I told Henry who his real dad was but he just…I think he lost touch with reality” Tears now roll off her cheeks.  
As if on cue, the front door opens and Henry steps in, he has a look of surprise to see them in his house.  
“Henry!” His mom jumps to her feet with pain and worry in her voice.  
Chloe can see by his body language that he is thinking about running. But before she has a chance to move, June is pushing past her, to her son.  
“What did you do?” The raw pain in June’s voice is enough to break Chloe’s heart.  
“Mom” Henry says sounding surprised, “What do you mean what did I do?”  
“You KNOW what I mean!” June exclaims, “Geoff, what did you do to him?”  
Chloe crosses to where they both are and strategically moves herself between the boy and the door.  
“Henry” She says evenly, quietly, “we know you believed Mr. McCormick was your dad…”  
“He WAS my dad!” Henry shouts angrily  
“NO HENRY!” June reaches out and takes him by his arms, “He was NOT your dad, I didn’t even meet him until you were five years old!”  
“No” he shakes free and his face darkens, “I KNOW he was my dad, there’s no other reason he would have taken care of me! He just didn’t want to admit it because he didn’t want me in his life.”

“Oh Henry” June cries but Chloe sees the darkness in the young man’s eyes and slowly steps between him and his mother, her hand on the butt of her gun.  
“You all have been lying to me, I know it!” He shouts and just as he takes an angry step forward, Lucifer is suddenly by Chloe’s side and reaching out with one hand, deftly puts a hand on Henry’s chest and tosses him against the wall.  
“Your mother is NOT lying to you” he begins, their faces only inches apart, “and I think you know that deep down because you realize your actions are exactly like your biological father.  
Believe me, I can understand wanting to have anyone else in the universe be your dad, but why did you go to such an extreme?”

For a moment it appears he’s going to lie but holding Lucifer’s stare, his resolve begins to crumble.  
“He insisted he wasn’t my dad and that night we got into a fight and he told me I was fired and that he was sorry he’d ever helped me out.  
And I just…I was so angry at him.  
So when the other valet had the night shift, I just hid in the back of his car and followed him in the house.  
I hid there again until after the police were swarming and I was able to leave in the chaos of people coming and going.  
I didn’t realize I dropped the knife until later and I didn’t have time to go back to get it.” 

Lucifer has released his hold and stepped back from him.  
“But WHY Henry?” June repeats, “Why didn’t you listen to me? Your father is in prison. Mr. McCormick was kind to us.”  
But Henry remains stony silent as Chloe removes her handcuffs and places him under arrest.  
June is weeping as they usher her only child out the door and back to the precinct and Chloe feels the heartbreak that only a mother can. 

Linda was tired; Charlie was sleeping but he was sleeping at all the wrong times, awake all night and out like a light all day.  
Amenadiel was doing all that he could, but sometimes she was the only one that could sooth him. Normally that would be fine, but it meant she was running on coffee and antacids to get through the day, lately.  
She was just getting ready to sit down and be grateful her next appointment wasn’t for another few hours. She needed a mental break.  
“Linda?” Startled, Linda looks up from behind her desk and is shocked to see Eve standing in the doorway, dressed in a pink dress, dark air flowing, brow furrowed and hands wringing.  
“Eve?!” Linda exclaims surprised. She knew she was back in town but didn’t think she’d be seeing her anytime soon.  
“Yes” she steps inside and tries her best to smile but failing, “I just got back a few days ago.”  
Linda crosses to where she is and gives her a welcome hug and a warm smile, “How are you?”  
And immediately Eve bursts into tears.  
“Oh” Linda mutters, stiffing a sigh and instead leads Eve to her trusty couch.  
She wants to treat her like a friend and ask her how she is, but Linda knows Eve needs her professional side. And knowing Eve, she is sure that she’ll open up all on her own. 

“I’m sorry” Eve sniffs, wipes her nose with the tissue Linda has pressed into her hand, “I didn’t want to show up like this, all weepy and stressed. I was hoping to see you under better circumstances.  
But….” Trailing off she looks out the window, tears welling in her eyes.  
“What is it Eve?” Linda asks seriously.  
“What isn’t it? I came back to be with Maze, I mean I traveled around and did what I could to learn and grow but my heart was here.  
With Maze.  
So I came back and things were good, but I could feel that there was something wrong; I can’t explain it but I have been feeling this…this...fear.  
And then Maze was acting more odd than usual, felt like she was hiding something.  
Long story short, I found out from Lucifer of all people, that Adam is here. In town.  
And THEN I found out Maze has known because Chloe told her, expecting her to tell me.  
But…” Tears again.  
“She didn’t tell you and instead has gone off on her own to try and find him” Linda supplies.

All Eve can do is nod in agreement and then catching her breath she looks at Linda, her big, wet eyes going soft, “I’m sorry Linda, after everything I did to you and Amenadiel and baby Charlie, I shouldn’t be here at all. Crying to you about my problems; but I just didn’t know who else to talk to.”  
“It’s OK” Linda reassures her, “but let’s just rewind a bit shall we?” Clearing her throat she continues, “Did you say that Adam was back? As in… Adam, Adam? First man of all men?”

“Yes” Eve says slightly annoyed, “my ex, the reason I escaped heaven to begin with. The reason I had a fling with Lucifer way back in the beginning.  
I don’t know HOW he’s made it out of heaven but he has and he’s here…and…well…I’m scared.”  
“Scared?” Linda asks slightly alarmed.

“Adam, he’s” Eve looks off into the distance, “controlling. He believes since I was created for him that I have no right to doubt that. No one ever wrote down the whole story of his obsession and temper.  
I left heaven to get away from him and to start over and he figured out how to follow me here, I don’t’ know if anyone is understanding how serious this is.  
Except maybe Maze but she didn’t even TELL ME and I don’t know what to do with all of it.” Holding her hands up to her face she breaks down.  
“Okay” Linda tries to process one thing at a time, “so there are a few issues here and Eve, you have every right to be upset about all of them.” Kindly, wanting to reassure her that she is not overreacting.  
“First and foremost” Linda pushes on, “your abusive ex has appeared in town and you’re afraid of him for valid reasons. And your girlfriend is keeping a big secret that affects you.”  
“Yes” Eve agrees, her eyes going wide, “am I crazy to be upset?”

“No” Linda answers kindly, “you’re actually holding up really well considering.  
Have you talked to Maze about it?”  
“I tried” Eve says, her voice heavy, “but she deflected and gave me half-truths.  
You know what, Linda? I’m not weak and I’m not stupid.  
Sometimes I feel like people forget I was around waaaaay before them, I’ve seen so much, lost all the children I raised.  
But for whatever reason, maybe it’s because of my stature or the fact that I was created for a very specific purpose, sometimes people treat me like I’m…lesser. But I’m not!

Adam, you know he was the one who treated me like I was fragile and beneath him. I had no voice, no opinion, no LIFE outside of him.  
All I ever wanted was to be an equal.  
I thought I found that with Lucifer” she sighs, looks off into the distance, “but that wasn’t real.  
THEN I was sure I found it with Maze after so many others let me down.  
But now she’s shutting me out.  
Linda?” Eve asks, eyes red, chin quivering, “what am I doing wrong?”  
Deep down Linda knows she should probably be angry with Eve, not even be kind to her; not after the betrayal and nearly getting her child killed, not to mention forcing Lucifer back to hell for all that time.  
But sitting here in her bright office, looking at the woman that is literally the reason that she is alive, Linda can’t help but feel empathy for her.  
“Nothing” Linda answers her softly, “you’re doing nothing wrong. This is about things beyond your control, Eve.  
Now, as for what to do, I would suggest you talk to Chloe about legal action. If Adam is here and stalking you, there are laws to protect you.  
I’d also say that Maze is doing what she knows to do, but you’re validated in your frustration.  
You need to confront her with what you know and tell her what you’ve told me.  
And if you both need to come in and talk, I’ll be happy to help in any way I can.  
But Eve” Linda says gently, “try and remember that Maze is doing this from a place of love. She will protect and fight for those she loves with her dying breath and she’ll do anything to try and keep you safe both physically and emotionally.  
I think you know she’s not deceiving you on purpose, but you need to make her understand that keeping you in the dark is not respecting you.”  
“Thank you, Linda” Eve sits up a little straighter, wipes her eyes, “you’re the best of us.”  
“Oh well” Linda blushes, waves a hand, “just know that we’re all here for you Eve, all of us; knowing that Chloe called to try and let you know about Adam tells you the friends you have here.  
I’m confident things will work out and someone will convince Adam he needs to get out of the city sooner rather than later.”  
Standing up, Eve picks up her purse and feels a surge of confidence and clarity, “Thank you, Linda. For everything.”  
“Of course” Linda smiles, “and I’m sure I’ll see you and Maze for family dinner tomorrow.”

Adam has finally decided he is not a fan of Los Angeles, it wasn’t just the heat and the noise and the ridiculous traffic (even though he was only a passenger so far) and lack of green space.  
There was an air of independence that he hated.  
Looking around he saw women alone on their cell phones, walking their dogs and making it obvious they were not going home to take care of a man.  
In addition, there were women and men boldly galivanting around with their same gender as if it were normal.  
Alas, he would endure it so that he could make things right and help Eve find her way back home; true love meant sacrifice.  
Although his appearance had so far not been met with warm reviews by the individuals he had previously known, Adam was determined to find his bride by any means.  
It was strange to know that his wife had underestimated his talent and had assumed he was not talking to people and paying attention.  
But also, he was grateful for her dismissive attitude about him, now. Without it, he would not have been able to find himself in the perfect place at the perfect time.  
He knew that despite her earlier transgressions, Eve was somehow still considered a friend of Dr. Linda Martin. He also knew that Dr. Martin was a renowned healer of the emotions so because of that she  
was held in high esteem by Eve.  
When Adam came to the place that Dr. Linda Martin works, his plan was simple, talk to her and convince her to help him find his estranged wife. So he was surprised when as he climbed out of the back of the cab he saw Eve walking into the office.  
He then decided his best option was to simply wait for her until she left.  
Leaning against the building, he was doing just that when he saw her come back out, looking lighter than when she had gone in and for some reason, seeing her looking happier made something in Adam snap.  
Rather than confront her, he found himself slipping up behind her and in one quick move, he had an arm round her waist and a hand over her mouth, dragging her small, flailing figure around the side of the building.  
He didn’t mean to hold her so tightly or for so long until she passed out, but when he did, Adam reasoned it was easier this way.

The cab driver briefly questioned him if the lady was alright and he just smiled broadly and said, “Oh she’s fine, just a little too much wine!”  
And that was all it took for him to drive them both to the designated destination. 

Back at the police precinct, Chloe and Lucifer have taken Henry’s formal statement and had him taken to the jail before settling in at her desk while she typed up the report.  
“Dinner tonight” Lucifer asks, feet up on her desk, hands clasped over his middle.  
“Oh I can’t tonight I’ve got a girls night, remember? But it’s family dinner at Linda’s tomorrow.”  
“Right!” Lucifer says easily.  
“But…” she doesn’t finish her sentence as they hear Maze’s voice break into their conversation.  
Breathlessly she asks hurriedly, “Have you seen Eve?”  
“What?” Chloe surprisedly looks up, “Eve?” seeing both Linda and Maze standing before her looking stressed.  
“No” Lucifer answers, slowly placing his feet on the floor, “why?” but something in him tells him he already knows.  
“I…I…was out trying to find Adam and I came back to the flat and she was gone. I was able to track her phone to Linda’s but it stopped there.”  
“And she left my office hours before Maze showed up” Linda says looking anxious.

“What’s going on?” Dan asks stepping into the fray  
“Eve” Maze turns towards him, hating the fact that tears are in her eyes, “she’s missing”  
“Okay how do you know she’s missing? Maybe she’s just out, shopping or something?” Dan tries to sound reasonable but sees Maze simply holds up a purse in one hand and a phone in the other.

“Adam” Lucifer says through gritted teeth, “he’s somehow found her”  
“You think?” Maze asks annoyed and angry, “did he tell you anything when you had your chat, like where he’s staying?”  
“No” Lucifer answers, “I told him to go back to where he came from, Maze and that was that.”  
“Well that was obviously NOT that because now Eve is MISSING” 

“Hey” Chloe steps between the two of them and holds up her hands, “we’ll find her, together. Now what do we know? Do we have ANYTHING on Adam?”  
“Yes” Maze reaches in her pocket and pulls out a phone number, “I tried to track it but I couldn’t get anything off of it, I think he had the GPS or the phone off.”  
“Let me have that” reaching out Dan plucks it from her hand and turns away, “I’ll be right back”.  
“I’m here” Amenadiel’s voice rings out, “what can I do?”  
“Nothing” Maze nearly shouts, rage, colored by pain resounds.  
“Not yet” Lucifer interjects, “Dan is working on it”  
As if on cue, Dan comes back to the group, “I got into his Uber account, he had a reoccurring pick up point, some abandoned factory. Here’s the address.”  
Reaching out, Amenadiel takes it from him and looks at Maze and then Lucifer, “Let’s go.”  
“I’m coming too” Chloe states, grabbing her jacket.  
“Me too” Dan says earnestly  
“Seeing as how time is as of the essence, only one passenger per angel, Daniel” Lucifer replies placing a hand on his shoulder, “and we all know how you feel about flying.”  
“It’s fine Dan” Chloe assures him, we’ve got it.”  
And the four of them leave together and as quickly as they can and head to the rooftop of the building to take flight.

Eve wakes up, her head pounding and mind foggy for a moment.  
As her vision starts to clear she realizes her arms and legs are tied to a chair and panic bursts inside her chest.  
“Adam!” She cries his name, pulling violently against her restraints.  
He is standing there in front of her, in a perfectly fitting suit, not a blonde hair out of place; slight crows feet appear at his eyes as he smiles obnoxiously at her.  
She looks at his face, so beautiful to behold, something that only God himself could have created and Eve wants to puke at the sight of it.  
“What are you doing?” she gasps, terror and anger ripping through her, “Why are you doing this?!”

“For you, my dear. I’m taking you home.” She notices that his eyes are different than before, as if they’re a little wild.  
“I AM home, I left you Adam; do you think it was HEAVEN I wanted to get away from? It wasn’t it was YOU, it’s always been you I’ve tried to escape.” She spits the words at him  
“I am LITERALLY the reason you exist. I am your purpose. The sooner you accept that, the better off we’ll both be.” Adam’s voice is starting to raise bit by bit.  
“What is wrong with you?” Eve asks feeling rage start to build, “I am not a robot and I did my time already with you. I raised your children and I spent millennium with you, it’s past time for you to let me go, Adam.”  
“Let you go? LET YOU GO? That isn’t the way this works, Eve, you are mine. MINE!” Face red, spittle flying from his mouth.  
Eve had never loved Adam, not truly but she had never really feared him either. He was possessive and controlling but he always seemed to be and remain IN control. But now, seeing his face contort and fury make him shudder, panic washes over her. 

“Where are we going to go, Adam?” She asks quietly, slowly twisting her wrists, feeling the first bit of blood from the broken skin on her arm.  
“Why, home of course” he says, annoyed that she is even asking something that should seem obvious.  
“Home? Do you mean heaven?” Eve asks, her heart beginning to race as she realizes she’s managed to get one hand free.  
Now what? She had one hand and two feet to go.  
“How would we even get back, Adam?”  
“Do you think that you’re the only one who has figured things out? That you’re the only one who could bat your eyelashes and convince an angel or two to help you out?  
Did you forget who I AM? I am revered in heaven, so I have my ways.”  
“And we’re going to what? Just go back together and pretend we’re happy?” Eve hates that she might start crying again, “You’ll have to kill me first, I am NOT going back there with you.”  
“Oh yes you are” He suddenly squats in front of her, face inches from hers, “I did not come all this way to just visit you. You belong TO me and WITH me.”  
“You’re crazy” she mutters, tears blooming in her eyes

Standing up, Adam straightens his suit, shoots his cuffs and then he looks at his watch, “You’ll come around. Anyways we have just a little bit more time before we head back.”  
“My friends will find me first and when they do you’ll regret ever coming here!” Eve shouts at him, yanking as hard as she can against her restraints and feels pain shoot up her arms as her skin tears around her wrist. 

Adam starts to laugh, the noise sounding obscene to her ears, “Friends? FRIENDS? You mean Lucifer? The devil? The same Lucifer that seduced you to prove a point to his dad?  
You DO KNOW that he never cared about you, right? That you have ALWAYS been just a tool of rebellion for him.”  
“He’ll come” Eve mutters, knowing that it is Adam’s jealousy talking but mostly, she realizes that he doesn’t know about Maze.  
And Maze is who he really needs to be afraid of. The thought gives Eve a burst of courage, of hope. 

Amenadiel Maze, Lucifer and Chloe land quietly on top of the building that Dan had pinged Adam’s phone to.  
Chloe uses her police skills to silently direct them into and through the building in search of Eve.  
After a few moments they can hear Eve and inching closer, they can see her, tied to chair and Adam pacing and ranting.  
Chloe knows the look, she’s seen it over and over through the years in domestic disputes. He’s unhinged, obsessive and dangerous.  
Just as she prepares to tell them they need to move in but do so quickly, she realizes that Maze is no longer by their side. 

“Come on” Chloe instructs just as she sees Maze step from the shadows behind Adam and in one quick move, put one arm around his neck while holding a blade to his throat. 

Adam is taken by surprise but only for a moment before he chuckles lightly as he sees Amenadiel, Chloe and Lucifer walking swiftly towards them.  
“Well, well, well” Adam says with false bravado, “hello Amenadiel, slumming it lately, I see.”  
Chloe has broken away from the men to free Eve. While she works quickly on the restraint’s she sees blood dripping off of Eve’s wrists from where she has fought against the binds.  
Chloe’s heart breaks for her, the terror of being held captive is something she wishes on no one.  
“Are you OK?” Chloe asks in a loud whisper, looking up at her, while she finally gets the last rope free.  
Eve can only nod, fat tears rolling off her chin.  
Chloe grabs her by the hand and pulls her with her, keeping Eve behind her the whole time.  
“Maze” Lucifer’s voice is firm, authoritative, “let him go.”  
“NO!” She shouts through clenched teeth while tightening her grip and the tip of her knife breaking his skin ever so slightly until a small red trail of blood trickles down to his white collar.  
“Maze?” Adam asks with a hint of surprise in his tone, “As in the demon Mazikeen?”

“Maze!” Lucifer repeats loudly, “he’s not worth it. He’s not worth risking your freshly acquired soul over.”  
“Your what now?” Adam actually chuckles.  
“Shut up!” Maze commands but feels her resolve start to fade slight. 

“Hey” Eve steps around Chloe, cheeks damp with tears, blood dripping off her wrists, “don’t worry about him, Lucifer’s right, he’s not worth it.” Reaching out, she holds out a hand, “Please” on a whisper, her eyes never breaking contact with Maze.  
Angrily, Maze shoves Adam away from herself and crosses to where Eve is before taking her into her arms and kissing her deeply, “Are you okay?” she asks, smoothing her hair back from her face, “Did he hurt you?”  
“I’m okay, I knew you’d come.” Eve assures her.  
“Now” Lucifer turns his attention back to Adam who is sneering at the two women, “You need to leave and never come back.”  
“Or what?” Adam asks, dragging his eyes back to Lucifer, “last time I checked, neither of you are to kill a human. Even though you did make an exception for my SON!” He screams at Lucifer. 

“You’re right” Chloe states stepping up next to Lucifer, “they can’t, but I can and if you even THINK about harming Eve or anyone else, I won’t hesitate.”  
“YOU?” He sneers, “Overachieving police officer? You think you have it in you to harm ME?”  
Taking a few steps closer to him, Chloe holds his even gaze, “Why don’t you try something and find out?”  
Adam laughs, “Look at you all high and mighty, you and Lucifer aren’t that much unlike Eve and I, you know. All of us made for each other.”  
Chloe knew he was trying to bait her once more and only smiles back.  
“Except that unlike you, Lucifer has left to keep me safe and shows me nothing but respect because he’s not a psychopath.  
Now. You WILL leave, or you can deal with the consequences.”

“Adam? It’s time for you to go” Amenadiel’s strong voice breaks into the fray, he realizes he’s the one that is the least emotionally invested in the current situation.  
“And we’ll give you a choice” Lucifer adds and as he is speaking, he and Amenadiel release their wings and Lucifer shows his devil face.  
“One of us is going to give you a lift” Amenadiel says easily, “and we’ll let you choose which one of us that is; I can take you back home to the Silver City.”  
“Or I can take you to keep your sons company in the place you truly belong.” Lucifer’s voice is dark and meaningful. 

“It’s a fair offer” Chloe says through gritted teeth while Maze and Eve step up and flank her, “I’d take one of them up on it before we let Eve choose for you.”  
Blinking, they watch closely as they observe his resolve begin to crumble before he steps around the women and up to Amenadiel.  
“Wise choice” Amenadiel says in a sing-song voice, “and if you figure out a way to get back down here it’ll be the last stupid thing you do.”  
And in a flash, the both of them are gone.  
The three women turn to Lucifer who’s devil’s face and wings are both put away for the time being.  
“Eve” he says, looking at her kindly, “are you alright?”  
“Yes” she manages “Thank you” then looking at Chloe and squeezing her hand, “all of you.”  
“Of course” Chloe says kindly, never forgetting that Eve had once risked her own life to protect Trixie, “it’s what friends do.”

Looking at Maze, Eve has pain in her eyes, “Why didn’t you tell me he was here?”  
“I…” Maze begins, “I…thought I was protecting you. I’m sorry”  
Sighing heavily, Eve shakes her head, “I know and we’ll talk about it but right now can we just go home?” "Chloe? Is is it OK if we postpone girls night? I'll call Linda" Maze states seriously. "Of course" Chloe answers and then engages in brief goodbyes before Maze and Eve leave together. 

Stepping up to Lucifer, Chloe sighs, “What a day”  
“Impressive the way you handled the worlds first abusive husband, Detective.”  
“Yeah, well, he’s just another guy mistreating a woman, I don’t care if he is my how-ever-many-greats grandpa.”  
“Sorry you had to see all that, again” he gestures towards his face, quickly.  
“What?” Chloe asks slightly surprised, “Why?”  
“I know it’s not my best side” he says with half a smile.  
Laying a hand on his face, Chloe smiles softly, “It doesn’t bother me, Lucifer, it’s who you are and I love you. ALL of you.”  
Taking her in his arms, Lucifer pulls her into his embrace and kisses her deeply, longingly. 

A moment later, they break apart and Lucifer looks at the woman he has loved more than he has ever loved anyone or anything.  
“Now” Chloe smiles slowly, holding his intense gaze, “this is the last night my house is empty, so what do you say you take me home for a little celebration for another successful case closed?”  
“Naked celebration? Say no more, Detective, say no more.”  
Looking up, he sees the old factory they’re in has an open area above them, the same path that Amenadiel took.  
“Hold on darling, we’re going to take a shortcut” as he releases his wings and lifts her off her feet and launches them upward. 

And as they silently soar across the night sky, holding tightly to one another, Chloe is reminded that she is his destiny.  
Looking up at his incredible face, his forceful wings and feeling his arms wrapped tightly around her, she fully embraces the knowledge and is confident that there is no other place she would rather be and no other person she would ever want to belong with.  
When he looks down into her eyes, she sees the same emotion reflected back and knows she is exactly where she wants to be.


End file.
